


Perfect Fit

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, boyfriend shirt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: After Ai borrows Rin's jacket, Rin realises he has a thing for seeing his roommate wearing his clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



‘Time me, will you?’ I asked Ai as we walked out onto the pool deck from the changing rooms.

‘Of course, Rin-senpai! Ermmm…’ Ai shuffled his feet across the tiles and I sighed.

‘What is it?’

‘Well… could I borrow your jacket? I left mine in our dorm and it gets cold just stood on the pool deck.’

I tutted and handed it over to him. ‘Don’t forget next time.’

‘I won’t, senpai!’

Instead of replying, I took my place on the diving block and jumped in, swimming butterfly to the other side of the pool. I made the turn, but each time my head broke the surface of the water to take a breath, I could see Ai stood next to the diving block, timer in hand and my jacket on. His windbreaker usually looked big on him, but with mine on, it completely engulfed him. The sleeves covered his hands and the bottom hem had hidden his jammers from view. Bar the jacket, he looked naked, but also very cute. Adorable, even.

‘Rin-senpai?’

I looked up, seeing that Ai was frowning, his small plump lips resting in a pout.

‘Are you okay? Why did you stop swimming?’

I raised my eyebrows, realising that I had, indeed, stopped swimming. I swam freestyle back to Ai and climbed out of the pool, taking the towel that was offered to me.

‘What happened, Rin-senpai?’

‘Nothing. I just got distracted. Your turn.’

…

After swim practice ended and we had showered, Ai gave me my jacket back when we had returned to our dormitory.

‘Thank you for letting me borrow it. It won’t happen again. Do you want some pocket sweat?’

‘You don’t have to get me something to apologise.’

Ai shrugged, grey hair falling down into his eyes. ‘I know, but I want to.’

I sighed and sat down at my desk. ‘Yeah. Okay, I’ll have one. Thanks, Ai.’

I knew how much he liked me to call him that and I was rewarded with a beaming smile. He left the dorm and I got up, grabbed my swim team jacket and brought it up to my nose. Underneath my spicy cologne and chlorine, I could smell the faint smell of Ai’s vanilla shampoo. I swallowed and threw the jacket on my bed. Ai had looked so adorable in my jacket. And he smelt so sweet, just like how kind he was.

Maybe Ai should wear my clothes more often.

…

‘Come on, Ai! We’re going to be late!’

‘Sorry, senpai!’ Ai dumped his school bag on his desk then grabbed his swim kit. He looked at his swim jacket, which was hung on the bunk bed post, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of my dorm; my heart drumming in my chest. If he was going to wear anyone’s jacket, it was mine.

I’d been rushing Ai to swim practice for the last two weeks, which meant he had to keep wearing my jacket. It smelt more like him than me and I don’t think he suspected anything, but he probably thought it was a little strange. He would think it was even weirder if he found out I wanted to cuddle it in bed.

…

I paced back and forth in my room, trying not to bite my lip with my sharp teeth. He had been taking some books out at the library, but he should have been back ages ago. Had someone hurt him? Had he got lost? Had someone asked him out on a date? I growled and carried on pacing. He’d left his phone here, so I couldn’t ring him. Where was he?!

The dormitory door opened and in stepped Ai, school uniform drenched, but holding a bag of books that was dry.

I ran over to him and almost threw the bag onto the desk. ‘Where have you been?!’

‘Ah, sorry, Rin-senpai. It started to rain so I waited for a little while to see if it would stop, but it was taking ages, so I decided to run for it. But all my books are dry!’

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was just the rain. I should have noticed. ‘Take off your clothes.’

‘Pardon?!’

‘You’ll catch a cold dressed like that.’ I turned and went over to my wardrobe, picked out the biggest jumper and pair of joggers that I owned and handed them to him.

He got undressed, only leaving on his boxers, then put my clothes on. Only his head, as well as the tips of his fingers and toes, were peeking out of the material. He looked so cute dressed in my clothes. I knew he would.

I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and started to dry his hair so the fluffy grey strands stood up in a million different directions. I stared at him, unable to help the small smile that spread over my lips.

‘Rin-senpai?’

‘Mm?’

‘Why do you keep dressing me in your clothes?’

I smiled and ran the towel through his hair before replying. ‘Because they’re too big for you and they make you look cute.’

Ai blushed and looked down at the floor. ‘I’ll hopefully still grow. I don’t think my growth spurt has ended yet.’

I chuckled. ‘I hope you won’t grow anymore because my clothes won’t fit you perfectly then.’

Ai’s bluish got pinker and I hugged him. ‘You’re so cute, Ai.’

‘You’re so embarrassing,’ he mumbled into my chest.

I just smiled and held him tighter. ‘Go on a date with me?’

He looked up, pouting. ‘Can I wear my own clothes?’

‘Not a chance.’

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com


End file.
